No Satisfaction For The Wicked
by JiraiyasGirl
Summary: Tsuande's drunk and looking for a little company. Who will she turn to?
1. Sake Induced Desire

(So this was the first story I worte about these 2. I hope you guys enjoy, God knows I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is rated M for a reason so don't read if your not old enough to vote yet. Lemme know what you think!!! Please don't be mean though…)

**Chapter 1**

She stumbled out of her office, drunk on sake as usual, in dire need of some companionship. Unfortunately, being Hokage meant she couldn't just anonymously pick some stranger up. Sighing heavily she thought "_I guess there really is no rest, __**or satisfaction**__, for the wicked"_. At the word _wicked_ her drunken mind dared to suggest an option she wouldn't normally have considered? She chuckled at her desperation and could be heard muttering "He'd better be as good as _**they**_ say and he claims to be". With that she went as quickly as she could through the night sky.

It was a warm night, and fortunately for Tsunade, her old team mate's window was open letting the gentle breeze in. She swooped down quietly on the window sill and saw from the looks of things she wasn't the only who got drunk this night. As she looked around Jiraiya's clothes were strewn everywhere, she carefully made sure there wasn't anyone with him and stepped down from the ledge. In the moonlight she could see his flowing mane of white hair and a well muscled arm hanging off the bed. He really wasn't that bad looking she mused; he had a rock hard body still even though he was already over 50. She tiptoed quietly to the empty side of his bed, leaving her clothes mingled on the floor with his. _"Here goes nothing" _she thought as she steadied herself fearing she might lose her nerve. She carefully pealed back the covers and gently slid in next to him praying he wouldn't wake up.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark of his room as she really looked at him. He had a serene almost sweet expression on his face, a look not usually found in Jiraiya's arsenal. Sexy, lecherous most definitely, but sweet was a new one. Her index finger gently traced the strong line of his jaw; she smiled thinking if he was always like this maybe things between them might have been different. He groaned and rolled from his side onto his back exposing his hard pecs and rippled stomach. She felt her urge rising up again and she pulled the covers down further exposing the parts of him she had yet to examine. _"Damn" _she thought _"I guess he wasn't just bragging"_ Her body involuntarily shuddered at the thought of him inside of her. She gathered all her courage and pressed her lips to his, after a moment even in his sleep, he pressed his back.

Jiraiya drifted somewhere between sleep and wake, he just figured it was chilly and this was the start to one hell of a dream. He lazily opened one eye and saw Tsunade's heaving breasts pressed against him as she trailed kisses down his torso. _"Boy" he thought " I haven't had one of these Tsunade dreams in a long time." _ She heard him exhale pleasurably and looked up at him. He wasn't saying anything he was just watching her smiling that lecherous smile he saved especially for her. Crawling back up to him she hungrily kissed him letting her tongue explore his mouth. He brought his strong hands to her face and looked her deeply in her eyes before bringing her lips crushingly back down on his this time mingling his tongue with hers. The way he had looked at her stirred something in her heart as well as in her loins.


	2. His fantasy

(Here's chapter 2, This one's a M too, yeah it's a lemon. Sorry so short, but you know…hahaha. Please review!)

**Chapter 2**

Jiraiya's desire at this point quite obvious, his hands reached down to her waist and carefully rolled them both over so that he was wedged in between her creamy thighs. He took in the sight of her beautifully curved body in and prayed to any God that would listen to never let him wake up. How many years had he has this same fantasy? Thirty…no almost forty years now, he chuckled at how pathetic that was. He'd loved her for what amounted to almost his entire lifetime, but he could never muster the courage to tell her. No, only in his dreams was he free to whisper his feeling, be with her, and make love to her.

Tsunade looked at him nervously as he just stared at her. Finally, as though snapping back to reality, he brought his mouth down over the dusky pink tip of her breast. His tongue lightly flicking and his mouth softly blowing cool air so that she cried out in delight. Wrapping her arms around the Sannin's massive shoulders she pulled herself up to his neck sucking and playfully biting her way up to his earlobe. When she finally he reached it he groaned with pleasure and collapsed down on her. She could feel his hard member pressing urgently against her.

Feeling the heat and moisture radiating off her sex, he thought he was going to explode. The Hokage wrapped her long lean legs around his waist and beckoned him to enter her. He ran his hands slowly, teasingly down her body till he reached the place of her desire. His finger grazed her clit swiftly back and forth sending wave after wave of excruciating pleasure through her. In a low and sultry voice she moaned, calling his name "Jiraiya…" she trailed off unable to form a more coherent thought after that. His strong hands pulled her hips to him, slowly thrusting his way into her. "Oh God this is so good…so real" he exclaimed and then suddenly stopped. He pulled out of her looking terrified. "Oh God, I'm not dreaming, I must be dead."


	3. Maybe You Should Go

(Last chapter had a little cliffy going and I'm sure you were thinking what the hell??? I couldn't help myself sometimes he's just enough of an airhead to get away with a thought like that!!!)

**Chapter 3**

Tsunade's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline from the shock. She fumbled to say something, but again came his lament "I have to be dead, my old man always used to say you got one last hurrah before you went to meet your maker". Sitting up aggravated by his stupidity she smacked hard upside his head. "Owww, what the hell" he whined as he rubbed the welt she left on his head "Wait that hurt?" "Of course it hurt you moron, why the hell would think you were dead?!?!" He looked around and back at her desperately confused by what was going on. "Well" she asked again aggravated that both her buzz and her desire were waning. When he finally responded he said "Well, for starters, I remember passing out alone, beyond that where should I start?!?!" his embarrassment turning quickly anger and hurt. "You've turned me down for every occasion under the sun for the last 40 years. You swore you'd rather be celibate than ever sleep with me…should I keep going?" Tsunade's face flushed and she hung her head a little embarrassed and remorseful. She never realized how hard she'd been on him over the years. What struck her most wasn't his angry tone,  
but the hurt she saw in his usually gregarious eyes. Never could she have imagined that he cared enough to be hurt by her rejections.

Jiraiya got up from the bed stumbling over one of his geta while reaching for his robe. "Baka, wait" she pleaded. She hadn't called him that since  
they were children, hoping the nostalgia and the sweet tone in her voice would make him overlook the fact that her pet name for him literally meant idiot. He breathed a heavy sigh and blindly threw her his spare robe. He couldn't bare to look at her naked figure anymore. Turning back toward her his robe still untied she couldn't help thinking how sexy she suddenly found him.

She slipped on his robe feeling the silk caress her body. She felt so small in it, it looked enormous on her, but she also felt safe and warm his scent  
filling her nostrils. Slowly she approached him like you would approach a wounded animal. Gingerly she reached her hands out and grabbed the lapels on his robe. "Baka?" she said sheepishly while softly tugging on his robe like a small childhoping he would look at her. His face now determined to stare at the wall. "I'm sorry, I guess that doesn't mean much now, but I really am!" The moon rose higher in the sky spilling a silvery light on the couple. She saw a solitary tear slide off the tip of his nose. She gasped at the sight and felt as though he'd ripped her heart out. She bravely took one hand off his lapel and turned his face toward her. "Happy now?" he grumbled. She shook her head no, and pushing up on the tips of her toes she softly kissed the spot where the tear had been. She'd never seen him look this vulnerable, he'd always carried himself as such a manly man. The only time she'd seen him remotely this upset was when Orochimaru left, and he couldn't bring him back.

"It's late maybe you should go" he mumbled under his breath. She knew if she left now she would be throwing away a 40 year friendship. "I'm not  
leaving until you accept my apology" she stated firmly. "Fine, apology accepted, now get out" he said bitterly. "Jiraiya, listen to me I came here tonight…well we both know why I was here. Funny, I always thought you'd be the one to sneak drunk into my room trying to have your way with me." He chuckled a little at the thought in spite of himself. "Can I take that to mean I don't have to leave?" His dark eyes softened and quipped that Shizune might wonder why she came home wearing his robe. They both imagined the stunned Shizune's face and couldn't help laughing hysterically. "You want a drink?" he offered. "No I think sake has caused enough trouble for one night" and winked at him. "You know if you were just looking for good time all you had to do was ask." He whispered suggestively. "And what if I was looking for more?" she questioned moving closer  
to him. Pulling her into his arms he whispered in her ear "Anything you want Hime".

THE END


End file.
